Looking Back On Yesterday and Hoping For Tomorrow
by TheContinuousWriter
Summary: Ikuto left for 5 years and now he's back. Will Amu's maturity stop him from treating her like a child?


Chp.1 Remembering You

Amu flopped back on her bed and stared at her ceiling. Today was November 12th, three years from the day Ikuto left her life. She could still remember that day as clear as crystal.

_"You can't go, Ikuto!" Amu cried while he waited to board his plane to America. She clung onto him tightly, smashing her tearing face into his chest. She couldn't let go, nor did she want to. "I can't loose you."_

_A gentle hand rested on Amu's pink hair. She looked up, rivers of teardrops down her cheeks, and saw Ikuto's blue eyes. He gave her that look again. The one that said, "I don't need this right now" but at the same time "I don't wanna leave you."_

_"Please, Ikuto..."_

_"I can't."_

_"But you have to stay here-"_

_"Hinamori-san!" yelled a voice from behind. Tadase ran in from the doors of the airport. He put himself between her and Ikuto. Ikuto gave a look of hurt to Amu. "Stay away from her, you thieving cat!"_

_"STOP IT TADASE!" Amu screamed at him. He was taken back for a moment. He cocked his head to the side. Amu glared at him. "For once stay out of this!"_

_Tadase stepped backwards with his head hung. Amu turned back to Ikuto. She held his hand. "Please don't go. I beg of you, please!"_

_"Amu, I'm going to find my father and nothing can stop me." He pushed the hair away from her face. "I must leave no matter how I feel."_

_"I love you, Ikuto!" Amu finally spilled. She drew an anxious breath, waiting to see what he'd say. He bent over to her and his face was exactly an inch away from her. He gave a small smile before placing a small kiss upon her forehead. He didn't say anything about whether or not he loved her back._

_"Now, I want you to turn around and walk away with Tadase." He placed his hand upon her her cheek before turning his back. "And don't look back, don't look back."_

_Amu turned to Tadase, her eyes filled to the top with tears. She took one step forward and it was the hardest step of her life. She kept walking. Out the door, through the parking lot, and to the bus stop. As she waited for the bus, a plane soared over her head. Right then, she sobbed out her pain. She had lost him. She had lost him forever._

That was the last time she ever saw him. Not a letter, not a call, not even a text. Nothing. She had been without him for three straight years. She was 15 now and he was almost 20. Amu sighed. He probably found his dad, married some American girl, and settled down. She looked down at her lock. _What was so important about this lock anyway?_ Amu thought. It only served its purpose when there was a key to open it. It was useless. Amu gripped the lock tightly._ Could I possibly be holding onto a chance that Ikuto could be coming back after all these years?_ She threw the lock off her neck. He wasn't coming back. Amu threw it into the trash can.

"Ikuto is gone to me." Amu said to herself, finally letting go.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting..._rang Amu's cell. She looked at the image on its screen. It read NEW TEXT MESSAGE. Amu flipped it open and looked at the ID.

CALLER: IKUTO TSUKIYOMI

Amu dropped the phone and backed into the corner. "Oh my god."

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting, all thats left to do is run..._

Amu gulped and flipped the phone open again. She opened the text message:

HELLO AMU

Her fingers pressed a few buttons:

HI IKUTO, I WAS JUST THINKING ABOUT YOU.

Ring ring, new message:

AW...YOU WERE THINKING ABOUT ME?

Amu rolled her eyes. He hadn't changed a bit:

SHUT UP YOU DIRTY CAT BOY.

Ring ring:

DO YOU STILL KEEP YOUR BALCONY DOOR UNLOCKED?

Amu jumped:

WHY DO YOU NEED TO KNOW?

Ring, ring, INCOMING CALL: IKUTO TSUKIYOMI. Amu flipped the phone open and Ikuto's deep voice said, "Because I'm standing outside."

Amu turned to the door and there stood a tall boy with blue shaggy hair and captivating blue eyes. She dropped her phone and ran to door and slid it open. He stood there before her and smiled. She embraced him and cried in joy. "Ikuto! You came back!"

"Yea, I did."


End file.
